


Come with me

by Skywalker0800



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalker0800/pseuds/Skywalker0800
Summary: Der Tod hat viele Gesichter. Manchmal auch verschiedene Formen.Und die Skywalker gehören den Teufel.Wenn die liebe zwischen einen jungen Mann und einen Meermann bis in den tot reicht .....





	1. Chapter 1

Ein schlecht repariertes Fischernetz störte den Tanz der Wellen. Kaltes, salziges Wasser was sich am Strand verlor. Langsam kehrte Ruhe in den Hafen der nur wenige Meter von einem Langhaus aus grauen Stein mit Grass Dach entfernt lag. Ein junger Mann stand bis zu den Kein im Wasser. Sein Blick nach unten gerichtet, versuchte er mit hell blauen Augen etwas in dem dunklen Wasser zu erkennen. Seine langen Finger hielten die Enden des Netzes. Schürfwunden und Schnitte zierten seine Finger. Sein langer, schlanker Körper beugte sich leicht vor. Der kühle Wind zerrte an seinem dunkle blonden Locken Haar. Seine vollen Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln als er einen Kupferschimmer, knapp unter der Wasseroberfläche sah. Er richtete sich auf. Sein Blick richtete sich auf einen Stein der aus dem Wasser ragte. An der Stelle an den die Wellen dich brachen war er von Algen bewachsen und glänzte im Licht der schräg stehenden Sonne. Eine Stimme so berauschend und zu gleich ruhig drang an die Ohren des jungen Mannes. Die Stimme streifte ihn wie der Wind seine Haut und ließ ihn schaudern. Er hörte seinen Namen: „ Anakin.“ Auf dem Stein tauchte eine Gestalt auf. Ein Mann mit Kupferhaar und Kupfer Bart. Seine Haut nass und sein Haar glatt und zurück gestrichen. Gift grüne Augen und schmale Lippen die lächelten. Der Mann war Oberkörper frei. Etwas dunkleres Brust Haar. Der Mann war älter als Anakin und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme, die er über den Stein streckte. Wie eine Katze die in der Sonne lag. Anakin wartete durch das Wasser und flüsterte: „ Obi Wan.“ Der Mann auf dem Stein grinste nun breiter. Er setzte ich auf. Dort wo Beine sein sollten waren Kupferne Schuppen und eine breite Flosse. Die Kupferrot schimmerte. Eine etwas kleinere Flosse an seinem Steißbein, die bist zur Hälfte seines Rücken reichte stellte sich auf. Anakin stand nun bis zu den Hüften im Meer und sah Obi Wan an. Der Meermann ergriff Anakins rechte Hand und verschränkte seine Finger mit dem des jungen Mannes. Anakin begann Obi Wan zu Küssen. Er spürte die Wärme die von dem Meermann aus ging. Schmeckte das Salz des Meeres, dass leichte kratzen des Barts. Seine Haut von der Sonne gebräunt und glatt. Obi Wan legte seine breite Schwanzflosse um Anakin seine Hüfte und roch das Blut in Anakin seinen Adern. Der Meermann knurrte in den Kuss. Bedrohlich und angenehm zugleich. Obi Wan seine grün Augen schimmerte gelb und der Meermann löste sich von Anakin. Der junge Mann lächelte und sah sich um. Das Langhaus am Strand war ruhig. Er lebte dort mit seinem älteren Bruder Luke und Mara. Luke seine Frau. Als Tagelöhner waren sie dankbar für das Haus. Ein Erbe ihrer verstorben Mutter. Anakin war neun Jahre alt als er sie verlor und Obi Wan in sein Leben trat. Der Meermann blickte mit grünen Augen in Anakin sein Gesicht und fragte: „ Warum sind deine Gedanken immer in der Vergangenheit? Komm mit mir in deine Zukunft. Der Meermann legte eine Hand an Anakins Wange. Seine große Flosse bewegte sich im leichten Gang der Wellen. Anakin blickte von Haus zu Obi Wan und summte: „ Ich kann nicht weg von hier. Du weißt ich habe meiner Mutter versprochen hier zu bleiben. Sie hat so schwer gearbeitet für mich und Luke. Obi Wan strich sich über sein Bart. Fingernägel wie kleine Krallen. Anakin sah zum Netz was er in der linken Hand hielt. Ein panischen ziehen. Er grinste. Obi Wan rutschte vom Stein und verschwand im Wasser. Anakin zog das Netz Richtung Strand. Die ersten Sterne standen am Himmel. Der junge Mann kam nass und mit zwei Fischen im Netz an Land. Der Sand feucht unter seinen nackten Füßen. Seine abgenutzte schwarze Hose hing schwer an ihn. Sein zu großes weißes Hemd war transparent und klebte an ihm. Sein Blick ging zum Meer. Obi Wan seine grünen Augen Glühten wie gefallene Sterne. Der Meermann wartete auf Anakins Rückkehr. Seit er neun Jahre alt ist ging Anakin jede Nacht nach dem Essen zu Obi Wan. Der Wassermann wusste wie lange Anakin weg blieb und schwamm Richtung Hafen.


	2. Come with me

Er konnte die Menschen dort riechen. Ihr Fleisch, Blut und den Schweiß. Obi Wan tauchte in der Nähe eines Schiffes auf und sah sich um. Es waren Wachmänner da die mit Lampen den Pier entlang gingen. Seine grünen Augen sahen die Person deutlich. Er lächelte und summte: „ Ein Fetter Mensch.“ Der Meermann tauchte unter. Obi Wan schwamm an einem Feld Seegras entlang und ließ seine Finger über das graugrüne Gewächs gleiten. Das Rauschen des Wassers trug die Laute vom Pier zu ihm. Die schweren Schritte des Mannes, das Geräusch des Atems, Ei Mensch der klare Luft ein sog. Der Geruch von Schnaps und Schweiß der von dem Mann ausging. Obi Wan zog seine Hände an seinen Körper und drehte sich wie eine Schraube. Er zog seine Schwanzflosse durch das Wasser wie eine Klinge die durch Brot Schnitt. Seine grünen Augen blickten sich um. Fische die im Schwarm, träge vor sich hin schwammen. Algen die sich um kleine Steine am Boden wickelten. Obi Wan grinste. Er sah zur Wasseroberfläche und schnurrte: „ Ein Mensch der nicht schrecklich stinkt.“ Er schwamm durch einen Schwarm von Dorschen. Die Fische verteilten sich panisch in alle Richtungen. Obi Wan lachte und jagte einer kleinen Gruppe nach. Er Schnitt ihn immer wieder die Wege der Flucht ab. Er konnte ihre Panik fühlen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Seine breite Kupferflosse peitschte durch das Wasser. Luftblasen die, die Dorsche noch panischer machten. Obi Wan spielte mit ihnen. Er hetzte sie bis einer der Fische leblos in dem Strom des Wasser trieb. Obi Wan knurrte und beobachtete den toten Fisch. Ein plätschert an der Oberfläche zog seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zum Pier. Vorsicht tauchte er auf. Die kalte Luft schien um ihn zu Dampfen. Das Wasser um ihn war warm. Der Meermann strahlte Hitze aus. Seine Grünen Augen waren auf einen Mann gerichtet der in das Meer Pinkelte. Er beobachtete sein Gesicht. Sah ein erleichterndes Lächeln. Obi Wan sah auf die Hand des Mannes, auf den Schwanz den er in seiner Hand hielt. Der Meermann legte den Kopf schräge und versuchte von der stinkenden Flüssigkeit des Mannes weg zu bleiben. Der Typ war groß und schlank. Seine dunklen Haaren kurz. Er trug einen goldenen Ring um seinen Finger. Der Wachmann war dunkel gekleidet und summte mit warmer Stimme. Er packte sein Schwanz ein und kniete sich runter. Obi Wan sein Blick verfolgte die Hände. Der Mann wusch sich die Hände. Das kalte Wasser schmerzte und er zog die Hände aus dem nass. Der Wassermann tauchte ab. Lauschte unter Wasser den Stimmen der Männer. Einer der Männer lachte und sagte: „ Ja bis gleich.“ Der Wachmann der am Rand des Piers stand blickte erneut auf das Meer. Ein Kupferglanz schimmerte im Dunkeln. Erneut kniete Er sich über den Rand. Seine Lampe vor seiner Nase. Das Kupfer glühte fast rot. Blasen stiegen schäumende an die Oberfläche. Leise fragte der Wachmann: „ Ist da jemand?“ Dem Mann rauschten die Gedanken durch den Kopf. Ein Monster aus dem Meer was von dem Teufel geschickt wurde. Der Mann stellte die Lampe ab. Der Griff fiel mit einem Quietschen, zur Seite. Das Wasser war wieder still. Der Kupferschein weg. Vorsicht sah der Mann zu seiner Lampe und zuckte mit einem lauten Schreien zusammen. Er blickte in grüne Augen die den Schein der Lampe spiegelten. Obi Wan blickte von der Lampe zu den Wachmann. Der Warme Atem drang in Qualm aus seinen offenen Mund. Die Augen des großen Mannes aufgerissen und auf Obi Wan gerichtet. Der Meermann legte sein Kin auf das Holz des Piers und fragte mit einer Stimme wie goldener Samt: „ Können sie mir helfen?“ Seine grünen Augen färbten sich zu einem gelb was am geschmolzenes Gold erinnerte. Vorsicht nickte der Mann und fragte: „ Warum sind sie im Wasser?“ Der Meermann sah sich um und antworte: „ Ich bin hineingefallen. Es ist so kalt ich kann meine Beine nicht mehr spüren. Bitte helfen sie mir.“ Der Wachmann richtete sich auf und reichte Obi Wan seine Hand.


	3. Come with me

Der Meermann sah auf die Hand und ergriff sie. Er spürte wie heiß die Haut des Wassermannes war. Das Wasser schien an ihm zu verbrennen. Obi Wan seine Nägel krallte sich in die Haut des Mannes und zerkratzen ihn. Der Meermann zog den Wachmann in das Wasser. Ein lautes klatschen. Der Mann schrie und schlug in Panik um sich, schluckte Wasser und versuchte im nichts Halt zu finden. Obi Wan schwamm um ihn rum und summte: „ Ich kann dir helfen.“ Der Mann starte Obi Wan an. Angst funkelte in seinen brauen Augen auf. Obi Wan fletschte die Zähne. Spitze Zähne jeder einzelne dafür gemacht Fleisch von einem Knochen zu reißen. Der Meermann richtete seine Rücken Flosse auf und bis den Mann in den Hals. Das Schreien verstummte zu Luftblasen die an die Oberfläche drangen. Obi Wan ließ den Mann los. Der versuchte in Panik zur Oberfläche zu gelangen. Der Meermann schlug ihn mit seiner Breiten Flosse gegen den Rücken und packte ihn erneut am Arm. Der Wachmann brüllte. Luft drang ihn aus seine Lunge. Obi Wan lachte. Ein rauschen unter Wasser. Der Meermann zog den Mann zur Oberfläche und ließ ihn Luft holen. Erleichtert sog der Dunkelhaarige die kalte Luft ein. Obi Wan sah zum Mann und Fauchte. Das Blut an seinen Zähnen. Der Mann versuchte nach Obi Wan zu schlagen. Durch Bort von der Kälte des Wassers. Das atmen ein Versuch. Ein leises Lied drang an ihn. Der Schmerz von der Kälte betäubt. Voll von Angst und Panik liefen ihm die Tränen. Obi Wan jagte auf den Mann zu und wickelte sich um ihn. Er zog ihn wieder unter Wasser und summte: „ Mir wurde gesagt ich soll nicht mit essen spielen. Aber weißt du wie viel Spaß das macht.“ Obi Wan bis den Mann in die Kehle. Blut verteilte sich im Wasser.

Anakin biss in das Stück Brot was es zum Fisch gab. Er beobachtete Mara die sich neben ihren Mann setzte und fragte: „ Luke wie war dein Tag?“ Der Mann der aussah wie Anakin mit glatten hell blonden Haar sah von seinem Stück Fisch und Brot auf und antworte: „ Ich habe für drei Tage einen Job als Wachmann am Pier bekommen.“ Anakin sah seinen Bruder an. Er schluckte und fragte: „ Bist du sicher das du das machen möchtest? Es verschwinden ständig Männer am Hafen.“ Mara sah mit grünen Augen besorgt zu Luke und ergriff seine Hand. Der junge Mann lächelte und summte: „ Ich glaube nicht an diesen Wasser Dämonen der Menschen fressen soll.“ Anakin sah zu der Wanduhr die über dem kaputten Kamin hing. Es war fast neun Uhr. Er schob sein Teller über den Holztisch und fragte: „ Kann ich gehen?“ Luke und Mara nickten. Anakin stand auf und ging. Er verschwand hinter einen löchrigen Vorhang aus dunkelblauen Stoff. Auf dem Boden unter einem Fenster lag eine alte Matratze. Eine dünne Decke und ein Kissen was mit Pferdehaar gefüllt war. Anakin setzte sich auf seine Matratze, er hörte wie Mara die Teller weg räumte und Luke zu Bett ging. Durch den Vorhang sah er wie das Licht gedimmt wurde. Mara ging auch zu Bett. Anakin stand auf. Es war still. Nur der Wind der durch die Steine und ritzen des Hauses zog und eine jammernde Melodie summte. Anakin schlich zur Haustür, der Boden aus Holz war am Knacken. Die Einrichtung war aus Sperrmüll, Funden und selbst gebauten. Das immer gleich bleibende ticken der Uhr. Der junge Mann verschwand aus dem Haus. Kühler Wind schlug ihn entgegen, das Rauschen des Wassers. Seine nackten Füße sackten nur wenige im Sand ein. Der Sand war kühl. Der Wind kroch unter Anakin sein Hemd und ließ ihn mit einer Gänsehaut zurück. Der junge Mann biss sich auf die Unterlippe als das eiskalte Wasser seine Haut berührte. Das Wasser umspülte seine Fußknöchel. Wie kleine Stiche von Glasscherben die sich in seine Haut schoben. Anakin holte Luft. Die Haut seiner Füße rot. Seine Augen suchten das Meer ab. Leise rief er: „ Obi Wan.“ Der Wind zog ein leises platsch Geräusch zu ihm. Sein Blick ging zu Hafen. Die Schiffe standen still da, wogen sich im Tanz der Wellen. Das leise Rhythmische brechen der Wellen an den riesigen Dampfschiffen aus Eisen.


	4. Come with me

Das bellen eines Hundes. Anakin sah über seine Schulter. Der Mond stand in Sichelform schräge über der kleinen Stadt die sich hinter dem Strand erstreckte. Hohe Mauern und ein Kirchturm der wie ein Pfeil in den Himmel ragte. Er sah zurück zum Meer. Grüne Augen die plötzlich vor ihn auf glühte. Anakin kniete sich in das flache Wasser. Obi Wan tauchte auf und er schwamm bis zum Strand. Das Wasser umspülte nur noch leicht seine Schwanz Flosse. Anakin stand auf und ging zu dem Wassermann. Obi Wan seine Hände glitten über den Sand. Anakin grinste ihn an. Obi Wan stellte seine Rücken Flosse auf und fragte: „ Warum grinst du so?“ Der junge Mann rutschte näher an den Wassermann. Seine Hitze war in der Kälte angenehm. Obi Wan fauchte: „ Ooh Anakin ich sollte dich fressen. Kommst zu mir weil dir kalt ist.“ Anakin lachte und zog seine Hand durch glattes, halb nassen Haar. Obi Wan lächelte. Anakin lag auf dem Bauch. Neben Obi Wan. Beide ihre Köpfe auf ihre Arme gelegt sahen sie sich an. Der Wassermann zuckte immer wieder mit seiner Flosse und peitschte das Wasser. Anakin sein Blick rutschte an Obi Wan seinen Rücken entlang runter zu seiner Flosse. Seine Rückenflosse war aufgestellt. Kleine Stacheln waren am Rand der Flosse die von der Hälfte seines Rücken bis zum Anfang seiner Schuppen reichte. Anakin grinste und setze sich auf. Der Kalte Wind zog durch sein feuchtes Haar. Obi Wan Stütze sich auf seine Ellenbogen und sah zu Anakin hoch. Anakin zog einen Finger über Obi Wan seinen Rücken und hörte wie der Meermann summte. Ein Lied über Seefahrer. Anakin grinste. Obi Wan sah ihn an und sagte: „ Das fragst du dich?“ Anakin starrte Obi Wan an. Er war dankbar das die Dunkelheit sein rotes Gesicht verbarg. Er summte: „ Hör auf meine Gedanken zu lesen.“ Obi Wan lachte. Er schob sich ein Stück weiter in das Meer und säuselte: „ So lange Anakin warte ich. So lange Versuche ich es und jetzt fragst du dich das? Warum jetzt?“ Er sah Anakin an. Seine grünen Augen funkelten wild. Anakin schluckte und wickelte seinen Finger, in ein Stoffband das von seinem Kragen hing. Obi Wan grinste und rutschte zu Anakin. Der junge Mann fragte: „ Was grinst du so?“ Obi Wan knurrte und legte seinen Kopf in Anakin seinen Schoß. Der dunkel blonde spannte sich an als Obi Wan ihn Anblicke und grinste. Er spürte wie nervös Anakin war und summte: „ Komm zu mir runter hübscher Junge.“ Anakin sah auf das kalte Wasser. Der Meermann summte: „ Dir wird nicht kalt werden.“ Anakin legte sich zu Obi Wan. Der Wassermann zog Anakin in einen Kuss. Der Geruch von Blut und der Geschmack von Anakin ließen Obi Wan seine Augen Gold glühen. Obi Wan lag auf der Seite seine Hand rutschte über Anakin seinen Rücken. Zog den Mann näher an sich. Anakin keuchte in den Kuss. Die Hitze gab Anakin eine angenehme Wärme. Er löste sich auf der Suche nach Luft von Obi Wan und blickte ihn an. Von seinen Nabel abwärts sah er Kupferhaar. Hüftknochen die leicht vor standen. Er schimmerte Kupfer rot ab da wo seine Schuppen begann. Sie verliefen unter der Hüfte zu einem V. Zwei große Flossen waren dort. Sie schimmerte rot. Seine breite Schwanzflosse bewegte sich wie der Schwanz einer Katze. Obi Wan Stütze seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand. Sein Ellenbogen sackte in den nassen Sand. Das Wasser um ihn herum war warm. Er beobachtete Anakin. Der Blick des jungen Mannes hing auf den rot schimmernden Großen Flossen. Er hatte sie nie wirklich wahr genommen. Der junge sah zu Obi Wan und entließ ein keuchen. Der Wassermann grinste und summte: „ So viel Neugierde Ani,?“ Anakin schauderte angenehm. Obi Wan konnte Anakin sein verlangen spüren. Der Wassermann wollte ihn schon seit er dreizehn war. Anakin war nun drei Jahre Älter und wollte mehr als nur Küsse. Obi Wan ergriff Anakin seine Hand und zog ihn näher. Anakin starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Der Meermann legte Anakin seine Hand auf seine Hüfte und flüsterte: „ Mach es Ani. Ich werde dich nicht beißen.“


	5. Come with me

Er grinste breit und schloss seine Augen. Anakin seine Hand rutschte über Obi seinen Hüft Knochen zu dem feuchten, rauen Haar. Seine Finger rutschten über die ersten warmen Schuppen. Obi Wan seine Flosse zuckte unregelmäßig. Er schnurrte. Seine Augen geschlossen genoss er die Berührungen. Anakin zog seine Finger vorsichtig an den roten Flossen entlang. Obi Wan schnappte nach Luft. Ein leichtes zucken seiner Hüfte. Anakin sah von Obi Wan zurück zu den Flossen. Er ließ seine ganze Hand über die Flosse rutschen. Er entlockte Obi Wan, damit ein raues Stöhnen. Anakin zog seine Hand von der Flosse und sah den Wassermann an. Der lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen und summte: „ Keine Angst Anakin.“ Der junge Mann sah erneut auf die Flossen und fragte: „ kannst du dich auf den Rücken legen?“ Seine Stimme zitterte und sein heißer Atem verschwand in der kalten Luft. Der Meermann rollte sich auf den Rücken. Seine Schwanzflosse peitschte das flache Wasser. Seine Arme an seinen Kopf entlang gestreckt. Anakins zitternden Hände legte sich an Obi Wan seine Hüfte und er begann den Meermann über den Bauch zu Küssen. Schmeckt das Salz und spürte die Hitze. Er stoppte als er an den Schuppen kam und sah zu Obi Wan. Sein Körper Wölbte sich mit schnellen Atem. Der junge Mann schob die Flossen auseinander und blickte auf ein ovales loch. Er blickte erneut zu Obi Wan und zog sein Finger über die Öffnung. Der Meermann stöhnte auf. Anakin spürte eine stark Hitze. Ein berauschendes Kribbeln zog durch seine Länden. Er schob seine Finger in das Loch. Obi Wan fauchte: „ Oooh Ana…. Anakin….“ Sein Körper glühte fast. Der junge Mann merkte heiße nässe und keuchte. Weiche, glatte Haut. Obi Wan seine Flosse zuckte mit jeder Bewegung von Anakin. Der gelockte sechzehn Jahre alte Junge, beugte dich vor und zog sein Finger aus dem Loch. Seine Finger glänzend nass. Er zog vorsichtig seine Zunge über das Loch. Die Feuchtigkeit die seine Lippen benetze schmeckte nach Salz. Er schob seine Finger zum Rand der Öffnung und dehnte es leicht. Er sah wie die klare Flüssigkeit über seine Finger lief. Warm und klebrig. Obi Wan schnurrte. Seine Muskeln zuckten. Anakin rutschte mit seiner Zunge in den Wassermann. Sein Atmen ging schnell. Anakins Hände rutschten auf Obi seine Hüfte. Obi Wan stöhnte und fauchte. Drückte sich näher an Anakin sein Mund. Der junge Mann spürte seinen einigen harten Schwanz. Er drückte ihn gegen Obi Wan. Keuchte gegen den Wassermann. Anakin spürte ein gegen druck und ließ seine Zunge gegen das Hindernis stupsen. Der Meermann knurrte dunkel und keuchte: „ Ani.“ Sein Atem Stoß artig. Anakin zog seine Zunge aus dem Heißen, nassen Loch und zog eine nasse Spur aus Speichel und salziger Flüssigkeit über Obi Wan seinen Bauch. Hoch zu seiner Brust. Obi Wan legte seine Arme um Anakin und zog ihn in einen erhitzen Kuss. Anakin spürte Obi Wan seine Zunge die sich brennt in seinen Mund befand. Der junge Mann merkte spitze Zähne. Der Wassermann drückte sich an Anakin. Die breite Schwanzflosse legte sich über Anakin seine Füße. Der Meermann drückte seine Hüfte gehen die von Anakin. Der gelockte keuchte. Spürte etwas hartes an seinen Hüfte kochen. Seine Finger glitten zwischen ihn und den Wassermann. Er streifte die Flossen und würde mit einen keuchen in den Kuss belohnt. Anakin seine Finger legten sich um Obi Wan seinen harten, warmen, nassen Schwanz. Anakin brach den Kuss und sah in Gift grüne Augen. Obi Wan seine Krallen in Anakins Hemd. Der junge Mann begann seine Hand zu bewegen. Sowas machte er gelegentlich bei sich selbst. Aber das er das Mal bei jemandem anderes machen würde und dann noch bei Obi Wan. Der Meermann zog ihn wieder in einen Kuss. Seine Finger schoben sich unter Anakin sein Hemd. Er spürte wie Anakin eine Gänsehaut bekam. Der Wassermann zuckte mit der Hüfte und summte. Er zog Anakin aus. Hemd wie Hose landeten im Wasser neben ihnen. Ein schaudern durchzog Anakin.


	6. Come with me

Obi Wan blickte auf Anakin seinen harten Schwanz und grinste. Er flüsterte komm mit.“ Mit einem Rutsch verschwand der Meermann im Wasser. Anakin spürte sofort die Kälte. Obi Wan tauchte vor ihn auf legte seine Arme um Anakin seine Hüfte und begann ihn vom Nabel abwärts zu küssen. Der Wassermann drängte Anakin richtig Stein. Die Wellen brachen sich mit einen schwappen. Obi Wan wickelte sich um Anakin und Küste ihn. Biss ihn in den Hals. Die Augen des jungen Mannes schlossen sich ein leises Stöhnen. Obi Wan sein harter Schwanz drückte sich gegen Anakin seinen und ließ ihn keuchen. Seine Arme legten sich um Obi. Der Wassermann zog ihn unter Wasser. Küsste ihn. Anakin hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Der Meermann entließ ihn aus dem Kuss. Anakin brach die Wasseroberfläche und schnappte nach Luft. Der Meermann tauchte ihnen ihn auf und sperrte Anakin zwischen sich und den nasse, rauen Felsen. Er säuselte in Anakin sein Ohr: „ Hübscher Bengel.“ Seine Zähne kratzten an der weichen Haut des Ohrs. Anakin keuchte. Obi Wan seine Hand wickelte sich um Anakin seinen Schwanz. Das Wasser reichte ihn bis zu seinen Rippen. Der Wassermann schob sein Schwanz in Anakin und biss ihn in den Nacken. Der junge Mann stöhnte auf. Seine Fingernägel kratzten über den Stein. Der Wassermann knurrte seine Bewegungen hart und Rhythmisch wie das tobende Meer. Anakin keuchte. Der Griff um seinen Schwanz fest. Die Hitze rann seinen Rücken entlang. Ein angenehmer Druck. Seine Füße suchten Halt. Obi Wan schob seine andere Hand auf Anakins Brust. Seine Flosse wickelte sich fest um Anakin. Schneller Atem. Nasse, heiße Haut. Anakin kam in Obi Wan seiner Hand. Der lockige suchte nach Atem. Das Wasser spritzte ihn in sein Gesicht und seine Beine fühlten sich schwer an. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Obi Wan stöhnte bin Anakin seinen Nacken. Das Gefühl von warmer nässe rann seinen Hals entlang. Schmerzen an der Brust. Obi Wan schmeckte Anakin sein Blut. Laut und Voller Hitze kam der Wassermann in den jungen Mann. Seine goldenen Augen glühten. Seine Lippen und sein Bart Blut bedeckt. Anakin sah Obi Wan an. Der grinste ihn an und zog ihn zu sich. Langsam zog er Anakin Richtung Strand. Anakin setzte sich in den nassen Sand. Blut lief über seine Schulter und mischte sich mit dem was von seiner Brust lief. Fünf lange Kratzer. Der Wassermann wickelte sich erneut um Anakin und säuselte: „ deine Augen sind Müde.“ Er begann das Blut von Anakin seinen Nacken zu lecken. Anakin nickte, störte sich nicht an dem was Obi tat. Der Meermann zog sich um Anakin, um in anzusehen. Sein Mund rot seine Zähne spitz. Seine Augen Gold. Er glühte Kupfern. Seine Heiße Hand packte Anakin sein Kin und zog ihn zu einem Kuss runter. Anakin schmeckte sein Blut und Salz. Der Wassermann ließ von ihn ab und zog sich in das Wasser zurück. Anakin sah ihn nach. Die Kälte und Müdigkeit überkamen ihn schnell. Eilig sammelte er seine Sachen zusammen und schlich in das Haus. Stille und leichte Wärme von Glut. Ein schwacher Rauch Geruch. Anakin hing seine Sachen über einen Stuhl im wackelnder Lehne und schob ihn zum Kamin. Müde zog er seine Sandigen Füße über das raue Holz. Er verschwand mit einen angenehmen Summen in seinen Körper in sein Bett. 

Das Licht der blassen Sonne schob sich durch die ritzen der angebrochen Bretter vor dem Fenster. Anakin öffnete müde seine Augen und blickte sich langsam um. Sein Hals schmerzte genau wie seine Brust. Der junge Mann durchzog ein Schrecken. Seine Kleidung was noch auf dem Stuhl. Er hörte wie Mara das Frühstück machte. Er wusste das es ungefähr fünf Uhr war und sie nach dem Frühstück los mussten. Auf der Suche nach Arbeit. Mara versuchte es oft auf dem Markt. Luke hatte öfters Glück am Hafen zu arbeiten. Anakin schnaufte und er. Er bekam. Arbeit als Fischer, Netz Flicker oder er dürfte ein Deck schrubben. Es war harte Arbeit für eine schlechte Bezahlung.


	7. Come with me

Vorsichtig stand er auf. Kühler Wind streichelte ihn. Der Frühling war kalt. Anakin wickelte sich die Decke um und schlich Richtung Kamin. Mara stand an dem laut knallenden Kachelofen und rührte in einem kleinen Topf. Anakin roch den Geruch des dickflüssigen Getreide Brei. Das Getreide brate Luke vor einigen Wochen mit. Mara sah über ihre Schulter ihr Schulter langes rotes Haar schimmerte im Licht der Lampe. Ihr Blick musterte den Rücken von Anakin bis hoch zu seinem Nacken. Blau rot, mit Blutkruste. Sie zuckte innerlich zusammen. Was war das? und warum hingen Seine Klamotten über den Stuhl? Anakin beachtete sich nicht und schüttelte seine Sachen aus. Sand rieselte zu Boden. Mara stellte den Topf auf den Tisch und summte: „ Luke.“ Hinter einem dunkel grünen Vorhang bewegte sich Luke. Der Mann kam verschlafen in einem langen Nachthemd zum Tisch. Mara lächelte ihn an. Anakin setzte sich an seinem Platz und spürte das Brennen der Wunden. Stille herrschte beim Essen. Der Getreide Brei schmeckte wie er aussah. Eine braune Pampe mit kleinen aufgenommen Körnern. Es roch leicht nach nassen Papier und schmeckte nach Holz. Anakin zog seinen Löffel durch die Masse und dachte an nasses Kupferhaar. Mara ihr Blick viel immer wieder auf Anakin seinen Hals. Im Haus gab es nichts weiter wie ihre Ecken zum Schlafen die Koch Stelle unter dem Fenster und den Tisch vor dem kaputten Kamin. Eine Wand Uhr und ein altes Bild ihrer Mutter. Die Holzbalken die das Dach hielten waren angebrochen und Wurzeln von Gras wuchsen in das Haus. Nach dem Essen ging Anakin. Er bekam noch mit wie Mara die Teller in ein Eimer mit kalten Wasser legte und sagte: „ Luke beeile dich.“ Anakin verließ das Haus und ging Richtung Hafen. Die Luft mischte sich mit dem Geruch von Rauch. Der Hafen war schon voller Leben als er ankam. Schiffe die Hüften und schwarzen Nebel in die Luft spuckte. Menschen die laut Sprache, schrien oder hektisch durch die Gegend rannten. Matrose, Bettler und wohlhabende Reisende. Stadt Bewohner und Arbeiter. Es roch nach Salz, Parfum und Schweiß. Der Geruch von Feuer legte sich über alle anderen Gerüche und alles zusammen roch wie der Letzte Fleck auf der Welt an dem Anakin sein wollte. Der Lärm von Autos und Pferdekutschen. Der Gestank von Pferdescheiße und gekochten Eiern. Anakin steuerte einen kleinen Laden an. Sie boten Dienste für Fischer. Die Hälfte eines Fischerkonstruktion kostete das reparieren von den kleinen Holzboden die vor der Küste auf jagt gingen. Anakin hatte als Kind oft Angst das Obi Wan irgendwann in ein Netzt gewannen werden könnte. Der alte man mit langen Kopf und weißen Bart lächelte als er Anakin sah und fragte: „ Willst du Arbeiten Junge?“ Seine Stimme klang rau. Seine Zähne braun. Der Geruch von Tabak umgab ihn. Die fast schwarzen Augen des alten sahen trotz der Leder-artigen Haut und den tiefen Falten, freundlich aus. Die gelb Färbung seines Schnauzbartes passte zu seinen Zähnen. Die beiden vordersten Zähne fehlten ihn wodurch der schlanke Mann lispelte. Anakin nickte und fragte: „ Was hast du? „ Der Akte lachte und sprach: „ Unten am Strand ist ein Boot an einem Riff aufgerissen. Die zwei Fischer schäften es am Land mit dem Boot. Anakin nickte. Er war froh vom Hafen weg zu können. Am Abend könnte er Geld mit nach Hause bringen.

Langsam gewannen die Sonne etwas an Wärme. Anakin Stand bis zu den Knien im Wasser und zog das Boot zum Strand. Seine blauen Augen studieren den Schaden. Er sah kurz über das dunkle Meer was im Licht glitzerte und lächelte. 

Obi Wan lag auf einem Felslesen an der Küste. Seine breite Schwanzflosse trieb im Meer. Seine Hand hing vom Stein. Seine Finger berühren das Wasser. Der Meermann atmete ruhig und gleichzeitig. Seine Augen geschlossen. Seine Rücken Flosse zuckte hin und wieder. Das Wasser spritzte mit jeder Welle über seinen warmen Körper.


	8. Come with me

Sein Kopf Rute auf seinen angewinkelten Arm. Seine Kupferhaare fielen vor sein Gesicht. Die Schuppen des Wassermannes glühten im Sonnenlicht. Möwen zogen am grauen Himmel entlang und schrien in den Wind. Über den Felsen im Meer ragte die Klippe. Stiel und aus dunklem Stein. Bei Unwetter fielen Steine in das Wasser und formten die Landschaft neu. 

Anakin seine Hände Schmerzten. Der Schaden war schlimmer als er zunächst wirkte. Er bekam sein Geld und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Die Sonne stand schräge am Himmel und der Wind war wieder kühl. Anakin seine nackten Füße spürten den leicht warmen Sand. Er blickte auf das Meer. Die Wellen waren heute höher. Als er in das Haus kam, war Mara schon da. Er legte das Geld auf dem Tisch und ging zu der Truhe neben der Tür. Die alte Holzkiste knarrte. Der gelockte zog das Fischernetz raus und ließ die Kiste zufallen. Mara sah zu Anakin und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „ Sei vorsichtig. Ich hörte heute soll die See verrückt sein.“ Anakin blickte sie nicht an und lächelte. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Netz und sprach: „ Ich werde schon nicht einfach so verschwinden.“ Sein schulterlanges Haar fiel nach vorne und gab den Blick auf den Biss frei. Mara erkannt die Löcher von den Zähnen. Der biss war geschwollen und blutete an kleinen stellen erneut. Die Haut so dunkel das es fast schwarz war. Sie schob sich eine Strähne ihres dicken Haares hinter das linke Ohr und fragte: „ Hat dich ein Hund angegriffen?“ Anakin schob erschrocken seine Hand auf den Biss. Die Haut schmerzte und brannte. Er nickte schnell. Seine Locken wippten vor seinen Augen. Mara nahm das Kupfergeld vom Tisch und zählte es schnell. Sie murmelte: „ Pass auf das es sich nicht entzündet. Ich kann es dir einkremen wenn du möchtest.“ Anakin nickte und summte: „ Danke.“ Er ging aus dem Haus. Der Himmel färbte sich Orange und das Wasser war so kalt das der Schmerz bis in die Waden zog. Er warf das Netz aus. Seine Arme schmerzten. Die Kratzer auf der Brust brannten. 

Obi Wan tauchte in das Wasser und drehte sich durch einen Feld von Algen. Seine grünen Augen nahmen jede Bewegung war. Fische die in Eile von ihm flüchteten. Steine die sich in der Wasser Bewegung rührten. Das Geräusch von Leben und Tod hörte der Wasserman. Seine Flosse peitschte durch das Wasser. Er konnte den Geruch von Anakin riechen. Spürte seine Bewegungen durch das Wasser. Er konnte sein Herz schlagen hören, wie das Blut durch sein Körper rauschte. Der Meermann tauchte auf. Anakin stand nicht weit von ihm. Sein Gesicht konzentriert auf den Horizont gerichtet. Der Wind zog an seinen Haar. Obi Wan tauchte ab und schwamm zum Felsen. Er sprang auf den kühlen, nassen Stein und sah Anakin an. Sein Kopf auf seinen Armen gestützt. Anakin sah zum Netz das sich in seine Haut Schnitt. Er seufzte und blickte zu Stein. Ein breites Lächeln überkam ihn. Obi Wan hob sein Kopf und seine Schwanzflosse. Er lächelte Anakin an. Der junge Mann ging auf den Stein zu. Der Meermann zog ihn in einen Kuss. Anakin spürte die Wärme und keuchte angenehm. Obi Wan sah auf seinen Biss an Anakin sein Nacken und grinste. Seine Honig artige Stimme fragte: „ Schmerzt es dich sehr?“ Anakin lächelte und antworte: „ Ja sehr.“ Der Meermann rutschte von seinem Stein und wickelte sich um Anakin. Sie waren nun auf Augenhöhe. Obi Wan seine Augen glitzerte und seine Finger zogen über die Kratzer an der Brust. Anakin fauchte und sah Obi Wan finster an. Der Wassermann kicherte und säuselte: „ Ein Kleiner schmerz der dich begleitet oder?“ Sein lächeln weich. Anakin wollte ihn Küssen. Der Meermann nickte und sagte: „ Dann mache es. Küss mich Anakin.“ Der junge Mann schob ein Arm um den Wassermann und küsste ihn. Salz legte sich auf seine Lippen und die Hitze begann seine Kleider zu trocken. Ein zerren am Netz. Obi Wan sprang von Anakin in das Wasser.


	9. Come with me

Anakin zog ein leeres Netz raus. Mit einen leisen Fluchen warf er es erneut aus. Obi Wan tauchte auf und zog einen noch wild zappelnden Fisch mit sich. Anakin sah ihn an. Der Meermann grinste und schob den dicken Fisch an Strand. Anakin lächelte und summte: „ Dankeschön.“ Obi Wan sah den Fisch an. Betrachtete wie er starb. Wie seine Bewegungen verblassen. Wie seine Suche nach Wasser vergeblich war. Der Meermann sah das Leben aus den Aufgerissen Augen entweichen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zog über Obi Wan sein Mund. Er betrachtete den Fisch von allen Seiten und summte: „ Ich würde das nicht essen.“ Anakin lachte. Er zog die Schultern hoch und sprach: „ Es liegt bestimmt daran dass du ein Halber Fisch bist.“ Obi Wan huschte zu Anakin und wickelte sich wieder um ihn. Er sah den schlanken Jungen an und flüsterte: „ Was weiß ein Junge über mich?“ Anakin zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und fragte: „ Warum hast du den Fisch zugesehen wie er starb?“ Obi Wan seine Augen Glühten auf. Er lächelte und sagte: „ Ich habe viele Dinge sterben sehen. Doch jedes Wesen verlässt anders das Leben.“ Das Netz zuckte erneut. Anakin zog es an sich. Erneut standen die ersten Sterne am Himmel. Der Wassermann löste sich von Anakin und schwamm zum Stein. Er sang. Anakin zog das Netz zu dem Fisch am Strand. Der Fisch im Netz war kleiner und zuckte mit den Flossen. Anakin sah zu Obi. Der beobachtete wie sich der Schaum auf dem Wasser bewegte und sang. Seine Flosse bewegte sich auf und ab. Anakin zwang sich seinen Blick von den Wassermann zu lösen und ging in das Haus. Vor der Alten Holztür mit den Eisenbeschlägen blickte er noch Mal zum Stein. Obi Wan war weg. Das Meer schob schaumige Wellen gegen den Strand. Anakin ging in das Haus. Mara kochte Kartoffeln und sah zu Anakin. Der gab ihr die zwei Fische und begann die Kohle im Kamin anzuheizen. Der Qualm brannte in der Lunge. Seine Augen voller Tränen. Er ging zum Tisch und setze sich.   
Obi Wan tauchte auf. Die Wellen beruhigte sich mit dem Wind der nach ließ. Das Wassers brachten Stimmen zu ihn. Er roch Parfum. Sein Blick ging zu den Eisen Schiffen. Obi Wan verzog das Gesicht und fauchte mit Ekel in der Stimme: „ Bäää.“ Er sah das Lichter brannten, in den Schiffen. Obi Wan tauchte unter. Ließ sich knapp unter der Wasseroberfläche treiben. Er glitt leise durch das Wasser. 

Ein kleines Mädchen stand auf allen Vieren auf dem Pier und sah in das dunkle Wasser. Ihre helle Stimme fragte: „ Vater wo sind denn jetzt die Fische?“ Mit großen, blauen Augen sah sie wieder in das Wasser. Große rote Locken vielen über ihre Schulter. Mit runden Augen und langen Wimpern beobachtete sie die leichten Wellen. Ihr Gesicht Bass und voller Sommersprossen sie sah aus wie ihre Puppe die sie in einer Hand hielt. Die Puppe mit den roten Haar und dem hellgrün Kleid, hing vom Pier und der Stoff des Kleides sog sich langsam mit Wasser voll. Das Mädchen trug ein dunklen Mantel und ein dunkles Kleid. Sie roch nach Puder. 

Obi Wan schimmerte unter der Wasseroberfläche und roch das Blut des Kindes. Er knurrte und fletschte seine Zähne. Seine breite Flosse bewegte sich schnell. Seine goldenen Augen glühten. Er bewegte sich. Wie eine Katze die springen wollte. Obi Wan konnte das fünf Jahre alte Mädchen atmen hören. Das Kind sah zu ihren Vater und jammerte: „ Vater ich sehe keine Fische.“ Ihr Vater stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und sprach mit einem Matrosen. Der Mann in Abzug und Handschuhen hielt sich ein Taschentuch vor die Nase als er mit dem Matrosen sprach. Der Mann hatte eine Stock mit goldener Spitze. Das Kind fragte erneut: „ Wo sind die Fische du hast gesagt hier sind Fische.“ Der lange , schlanke Mann sah über seine Schulter und schnaufte: „ Marry steh auf du kannst die Fische auch im Stehen beobachten.“ Seine empörte Stimme sprach wieder mit dem Matrosen. Marry starrte ohne auf ihren Vater zu hören weiter in das Meer.


	10. Come with me

Obi Wan tauchte auf. Das Wasser reichte ihn bis zu seiner Nase. Er sah das Kind an. Marry sah ihn an. Ihre Augen funkelten und sie fragte leise: „ Bist du ein Fisch?“ Obi Wan kam näher und hob seine breite Flosse aus dem Wasser. Kupfer rot glänzte sie wie Feuer. Er nickte. Marry lächelte und fragte: „ Wie heißt du?“ Obi Wan sah sie an. Marry grinste und flüsterte: „ Schon gut du musst mir nicht sagen wer du bist. Ich bin Marry.“ Obi Wan sah auf die kleine, helle Hand die Marry ihn entgegen streckte. Ihr Blick ging zu ihren Vater. Der sprach noch immer mit dem anderen Mann. Marry blickte wieder zu Obi Wan und flüsterte: „ Habe keine Angst ich werde dir nichts tun.“ Obi Wan ergriff die Hand und zog sie mit einen platschen in das kalte Wasser. Er zog sie unter Wasser. Das Kind begann panisch zu Rudern und um sich zu schlagen. Obi Wan schwamm um sie herum. Sah sie an und schwappte nach ihr. Marry brüllte, schluckte Wasser. Ihre Bewerbung immer panischer. Das Wasser wirbelte um sie und Obi Wan. Der schlug das Kind mit seiner Flosse und knurrte: „ Still.“ Das Kind wirbelte durch das Wasser. Der Meermann zog Marry an die Oberfläche. Panisch begann sie zu Husten. Kaltes Wasser überall. Angst ließ sie nach ihren Vater weinen. Obi Wan schwamm erneut auf sie zu. Ihre rufe immer wieder unterbrochen von dem absacken unter Wasser. Tränen mischten sich mit Meerwasser. Ihre großen Augen voller Angst. 

Die panischen Hilfe rufe drangen an die Ohren ihres Vaters. Der blickte sich um. Da wo Marry war lag nur noch ihre Puppe. Er hörte das wilde knurren und die Angst schreie. Sofort sprang er in das kalte Meer. Stille, rauschen. Der Mann tauchte auf und sah sich panisch um. Das Wasser Schäumte. Seine aufgerissen Augen suchten seine Tochter. Er sah wie das Geschöpf seine Tochter hielt. Golden Augen starrten das kämpfende Kind an. Sie weinte und bettelte: „ Bitte lass mich zu meinem Papa.“ Ihr Herz raste. Zitternd und durch nässt sah sie Obi Wan an. Marrys Vater brüllte ihren Namen. Das Kind sah zu ihren Vater und brüllte: „ Dady“. In dem Moment bis Obi Wan ihr in das Gesicht. Das schrille schreien was sich fast wie das Schreien einer Katze anhörte wurde lauter. Ihr zappelnder, kleiner Körper erschlaffte im Griff des Meermannes. Der Mann im Anzug brüllte ihren Namen ohne Ton. Tränen und Verzweiflung jagten durch ihn. 

Der Wassermann riss dem Kind ein Stück vom Gesicht ab. Blut rann über Marry. Legte sich auf Obi Wan seine Arme und färbte das Meer. Der Vater von dem Kind brüllte verzweifelt. Obi Wan konnte das leider spüren und grinste breit. Blut lief ihn aus dem Mund. Seine spitzen Zähne voller Blut und Reste von Fleisch. Er spukte das Stück von dem Mädchen aus. Die Nase und ein Stück Wange von Marry landeten im Gesicht ihres Vaters. Der Mann schmeckte das Blut seiner Tochter und brüllte entsetzt. Er hörte das hässliche lachen von dem Meermann. Das Blut bedeckte sein Gesicht in vielen Spritzern. Das Stück von Nase und Wange landete neben dem Mund des Mannes. Ein dicker Blut Fleck klebte auf seiner Haut. Der Mann sah wie das Stück Gesicht seiner Tochter im Meer versank. Begleitet von einem Schleier aus Blut. Er brüllte nun hysterisch. Obi Wan sein lachen dunkel. Der Mann sah zum Meermann und seiner Tochter. Hell rot färbte sich der Schaum des aufgebrachten Wassers um sie. Der Geruch von frischen Blut ließ Obi Wan knurren. Wie in rasche von dem Blut und der Angst die ihn umgab bis er Marry wieder in das Gesicht. Der Meermann hörte wie er das Fleisch des Mädchens von Knochen riss. Er schmeckte noch mehr Blut. Seine Krallen steckten bis zum Beginn seiner Finger in dem kleinen Körper. Er tauchte lachend ab und zog das tote Kind mit sich. An dem Mann zog der Hut seiner Tochter vorbei und verschwand im Meer.


	11. Come with me

Wachmänner hörten den Lärm und rannten zum Pier. Sie sahen den blassen, unterkühlten Mann an. Der Matrose starrte auf das Wasser sprach kein Wort. Der Mann im Meer brüllte immer wieder nein. Und weinte. Deine Gruppe von Wachen zog ihn auf dem Pier. Der Mann suchte Luft. Sein Körper am zittern. Seine Augen riesig. Luke sah zu einem alten Wachmann. Der legte seine Jacke um den Mann und fragte : Was ist geschehen?“ Luke sah auf das Meer und blickte dann zur Puppe. Ihre roten Haare bewegten sich im Wind. 

Anakin stand am Meer und sah sich um. Er hörte den lärm vom Hafen. Ein leises Summen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu dem Stein auf dem Obi Wan saß und ihn an lächelte. Anakin ging zu ihm. Das Wasser bis zu seiner Hüfte. Obi Wan sah zu Anakin und summte: „ Ani komm mit mir.“ Anakin schnaufte und sah zu seinem Haus. Der Meermann rutschte von Stein und wickelte sich um Anakin. Er sah ihn mit grünen Augen an und küsste ihn. Anakin legte seine Arme um Obi und schmeckte Salz und Blut. Er sah den Meermann an und summte: „ Ich nehme an der Krach am Hafen ist wegen dir?“ Obi Wan sprang in das Wasser und zog Anakin mit sich. Der junge wurde unter Wasser von dem Meermann erneut geküsst. Anakin spürte Atem Not und versuchte aus Obi Wan seinen Griff zu entkommen. Er Meermann zog ihn immer weiter runter. Anakin drückte sich von Obi und jagte zur Oberfläche. Er schnappte nach Luft. Sein Rücken stieß mit den Wellen gegen den Stein. Er sah sich um . Wasser lief über sein Gesicht. Seine Haare nass vor seinen Augen. Er sah Obi nicht. Sein Blick ging über seine Schulter zum Stein. Der Meermann legte seine Hände um Anakin seinen Hals. Anakin grinste und zog den Meermann in das Wasser. Obi Wan lachte und versuchte Anakin mir seiner Breiten Flosse zu schlagen. Der Mann und der Wassermann wickelten sich umeinander und landeten im Meer. Anakin zog Obi mit zum Strand. Der Meermann fauchte als er mit Anakin über den trockenen Sand rollte. Sand in ihren Haar auf ihrer Haut. Obi sah Anakin an und zischte: „ Bääa. Ich mag kein Sand. Er ist überall und kratzig und irritierend.“ Anakin lachte und flüsterte: „ Das ist echt schlimm.“ Obi Wan knurrte und rutschte unter Anakin raus. Der Junge Mann landete um Sand. Obi Wan lachte und verschwand im Meer. Anakin folgte ihn. Anakin sah sich um. Der Meermann war nicht zu sehen. Arme die sich um seine Hüfte legten. Anakin sah runter. Ein Kupferglanz. Er spürte die Wärme und fragte: „ Was machst du. Ein schnappen nach Luft. Er spürte Obi Wan seine Hände an seinem Schwanz. Unglaubliche Hitze. Anakin keuchte und schloss die Augen. Seine Hände suchten Halt am Stein hinter ihn.   
Obi Wan wickelte sich um Anakin sein Bein. Die Hose des jungen Mannes rutschte von seinen Beinen. Obi Wan Leckte mit seiner Zunge über Anakin seinen halb harten Schwanz. Der Meermann hörte Anakins keuchen und seinen Atem. Obi grinste und begann Anakin zu küssen seine Zunge über Anakin seine Oberschenkeln zu ziehen. Ihn neben seinen harten Schwanz zu Küssen. Anakin knurrte. Obi sah zu ihm auf. Er spürte Anakins verlangen. Eine heiße Zuge wickelte sich um Anakin seinen Schwanz. Nässe der Vorfreude mischten sich mit Meerwasser. Obi Wan zog seine spitzen Zähne an Anakins Schwanz entlang und entlockte dem jungen Mann ein Stöhnen. Anakin packte durch das Wasser und verhedderte seine Finger in glattes, nasses Haar. Anakin schloss die Augen. Spürte die Hitze die Zunge. Finger die an seiner Haut kratzten. Das glatte Gefühl von Obi Wan seinen Kupferschuppen. Anakin stöhnte auf. Ein Gefühl von Freude durch zog jede Stelle seines Körpers. Obi Wan drückte sich an Anakin sein Bein. Schob seine Hände an Anakin seine Hüft Knochen. Drückte ihn näher an sich weiter weg vom Stein. Anakin verlor den halt.


	12. Come with me

Obi Wan rutschte nun zwischen seine Beine uns legte seine Flosse hoch an Anakin seinen Rücken. Er knurrte gegen Anakin seine Haut. Der junge Mann versuchte nach etwas zu greifen. Seine Finger griffen in nichts. Der Meermann legte seine Hände auf Anakin seine Oberschenkel. Wurde schneller mit seiner Zunge. Anakin stöhnte auf. Ein schaudern ließ ihn sich schütteln. Der Meermann schmeckte Anakin. Eine warme Flüssigkeit legte sich um Obi seiner Zunge. Anakin keuchte, Stöhnte. Der Meermann ließ ab von Anakin. Der junge Mann vergaß das Schwimmen und ließ sich unter die Wellen ziehen. Obi Wan schwamm um ihn und zog ihn in einen Kuss. Schob seine Zunge in Anakin sein Mund. Anakin schmeckt sich und zog den Meermann näher. Sie ließen sich vom Wasser an den Strand tragen. Der Wassermann streiche Anakin durchs Haar und summte ein Lied von einen Seemann der sich in das Meer verliebte und Stab. Anakin schloss die Augen. Kühler Wind stieß gegen die Hitze von Obi. Der Mond blass und weiß. Obi Wan biss Anakin plötzlich erneut in den Hals. Anakin fauchte auf. Er hörte das zufriedene kichern von Obi. Seine Finger krallte sich in den Sand. Obi Wan ließ ab von dem blutenden Biss und Küsste Anakin. Der junge Mann schmeckte sein Blut. Der Meermann summte: „ Anakin, komm mit mir.“ Anakin legte seine Hand an Obi Wan seine Wange und flüsterte: „ Ich kann nicht.“ Der Meermann fauchte und verschwand in das dunkle Meer. 

Anakin stand auf und ging müde in das Haus. Er spürte wie ihn das Blut über die Schulter lief. Die Kratzer auf der Brust spannten. Der Biss im Nacken brannte. Er ließ sich leise auf seine Matratze fallen und schloss die Augen.

Er träumte. Er träumte von Feuer von schreie und eine Stimme die keuchte: „ Ich verbrenne.“ Die Stimme wurde immer lauter und das Gefühl in Flammen zu stehen stärker. Die Stimme schrie, er schrie. Er brannte. Eine Hitze die sich durch sein Körper fraß. Anakin wollte seine Augen öffnen. Er riss seine Augen auf und sah nichts. Er hörte eine Stimme. Sie fauchte ihn an. 

Luke hörte seinen Bruder schreien. Schreckte hoch und eilte zu Anakin. Seine trockene, raue Stimme röchelte: „ Brennen, ich brenne. Obi Wan.“ Luke kniete neben Anakin. Der junge Mann hatte verdrehte Augen und Krampfte. Luke spürte leichte Panik in sich.   
Anakin hörte eine Stimme. Weit weg und dumpf. Er versuchte zu antworten doch die Hitze legte sich um sein Hals und ließ ihn keuchen. Hitze überall. Anakin brannte.

Luke hielt die Lampe über Anakin. Lange Schatten tanzten auf der feuchten Haut von Anakin. Er sah wie dunkle Striche von der blutenden Wunde sich über seine Schulter ausbreiten. Luke stand auf und rannte zu seiner Frau. Mara lag da und sah Luke an. Der flüsterte mit zitternden Stimme: „ Bitte sehe dir Anakin an.“

Anakin sein schreien wurde immer lauter. Das krampfen ließ seinen Körper zucken und sich wölben.   
Mara stand auf und ging zu Anakin. Sie sah den Jungen an. Ein ekelhaftes Gefühl begann in ihren Magen auf zu steigen. Sie sah zu Uhr. Drei Uhr zwanzig. Der Atem von Anakin war schnell. Schweiß rannte ihn vom Hals und mischte sich mit dunklen, dicken Blut. Um seinen Augen kleine geplatzte Blutadern. Trocknende Lippen die hauchten: „ Obi Wan.“ Mara stand auf und ging zu einer kleinen Kiste neben dem Offen. Die Kiste knarrte beim öffnen. Sie zog Verband hervor. Und ging zu Anakin. Sie streichelte Anakin das von Schweiß und Blut nasse Haar zur Seite und drückte den Stoff auf die Wunde. Leise flüsterte sie: „ Luke, schnell noch mehr Stoff und Wasser.“


	13. Come with me

Der weiße Stoff sog sich mit dem Blut voll. Luke folgte Mara ihren Anweisungen. Sie säuberte den Biss und Verband ihn. Luke tupfte mit einem kühlen Lappen Anakin sein Gesicht ab. Er befruchtete seine Lippen. Luke seine Hände zitternden. Mara sah auf die Schalte mit dem roten Wasser und flüsterte: „ Er braucht einen Arzt.“ Luke schnaufte. Das Geld würde nicht reichen. Er sah zu Anakin und summte: „ Ich werde Solo holen.“ Mara stand auf und nickte. Sie schob die Schale weg und sagte: „ Beeile dich.“ Das Blut drang langsam durch den Stoff. Anakin Schrie. Luke verließ das Haus. Mara blieb bei Anakin. Die Zeit schien auf einmal zu rennen. Anakin hörte auf zu röcheln, zu krampfen. Seine Augen starrten mit schnellen Bewegungen an die Decke. Mara holte tief Luft. Die Uhr stand auf sechs. Mara sah von Anakin zur Tür. Luke musste sich beeilen. 

Anakin sah Augen. Augen die ihn an sahen. Augen die Bluten, leere Augen Höhlen. Augen die er nie gesehen hatte. Braune, blaue, grüne Augen. Augen von Männern, Kindern und Frauen. Feuer und Flammen. Anakin war umgeben von Augen. Es war still nur das Geräusch von seinen schnellen Atem. Die Augen starrten ihn voller Angst an. Blaue, runde Augen aus den Wasser lief. Es umspülte Anakin seine nackten Füße mit hellrosa Schaum. Der junge Mann versuchte nicht mit dem blutigen Wasser in Berührung zu kommen. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Das Blut klebte an seiner Haut. Zog sich an seinen Körper hoch und legte sich warm und nass über sein Gesicht. Anakin packte der Ekel und die Panik. Die Augen schlossen sich. Anakin wollte schrien. Das Blut kroch in seinen Mund und ließ ihn verstummen. Flammen loderten auf. 

Mara tupfte müde den Schweiß aus Anakin sein Gesicht. Seine Haut verfärbte sich immer dunkler. Das Sonnenlicht begann durch die alten Bretter zu scheinen. Mara summte: „ Ani, Solo wird gleich da sein. Er wird dir helfen.“ Solo arbeitete in der Stadt. Er kleidete die Toten oder machte sie sauber. Sein Interesse galt der Medizin. 

Luke ging mit Solo zum Strand. Den ganzen Abend hatte er das Gefühl von heißen Atem in seinem Nacken und den Geruch von Rauch in der Nase. Luke führte Solo in das Haus und zu Anakin. Der Mann mit den dunkel blonden Haar und der Narbe am Kin, kniete sich neben Anakin und sah ihn an. Anakin Krampfte und sabberte. Sein Kopf drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Solo sah auf den Verband. Dunkles Blut sickerte durch. Langsam nahm er das Verband ab. Der Geruch von Blut und Rauch zog in seine Nase.   
Mara saß mit Luke am Tisch. Sie sahen den Schatten von Solo, hörten Anakin sein Knurren. Die Sonne stand hoch als Solo zu den zwei fast schlafenden am Tisch kam. Seine Hände voller Blut. Seine Augen verzweifelt. Er sprach mit dunkler Stimme: „ Ich habe die Wunde genäht. Aber es kommt immer wieder Blut durch. Ich fürchte ich weiß nicht was mit ihm ist.“ Luke erinnerte sich an die Worte des Arztes der zu ihm sagte: „ Ich weiß nicht was deine Mutter hat junge. Ich kann ihr nicht helfen.“ Shmi Stab am Fieber. Luke schnaufte bedrückt und nickte stumm. Mara stand auf und gab ihn zwei Kupferstücke. Solo nickte und ging. Sie sah besorgt zu Anakin. 

Eine Woche später.

Luke stand am Strand und fischte. Jede Abend wenn die Sonne unterging überkam ihn ein kalter Schauer. Er zog das Fischernetz ein. Es waren drei Fische die wild zappelten. Sein Blick schweifte über das Meer. Er hatte das Gefühl beobachtete zu werden. Eine Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Unwohlsein kroch seinen schmalen Rücken hoch und sorgte für das Gefühl des heißen Atem in seinen Nacken. Er ging Richtung Haus.


	14. Come with me

Der Wind kämmte sein Haar und brachte ihn das Summen einer Samt, Goldenen Stimme. Ein Lied über das Meer und tapfere Männer die starben in roten Wellen aus Blut. Luke sah über seine linke Schulter. Es war nichts zu sehen. Das Meer ruhig und der Strand leer. Er ging rein. Mara wischte sich gerade Blut von den Händen und flüsterte: „ Na endlich.“ Luke ging zu Anakin. Sein Bruder lag da. Blass, nass und am Bluten. Luke holte scharf Luft. Der Biss war von einen eiternden Rand umgeben. Seine Schulter schwarz. Dick lief das Blut auf dem Biss. Der Geruch von Feuer. Luke hatte gesehen wie Anakin letzte Nacht krampfte. Wie er röchelte. Wie er Obi Wan hauchten. Er sah auch wie Anakin sich apathisch die Wunde auf kratzte. Zwei seiner verkrampften Finger in den Biss schob. Er schrie ohne Worte. Seine Finger bis zur Hälfte in Blut. Mara zog ihn die Finger aus der Wunde. Luke Band seine Hände zusammen und summte: „ Ani … was machst du nur.“ Mara Verband den Biss und flüsterte: „ Ich werde es nicht stoppen können.“ Das Blut wurde von Anakin seiner Matratze aufgesogen. Dunkel rot färbte sich der Stoff. Anakin brüllte und schrie die ganze Nacht durch. Es waren schreie aus schmerz und Angst. Jede Nacht ab drei Uhr brüllte oder röchelte er nach Obi Wan oder das er Brannte. Luke streichelte Anakin über die Stirn. Er war immer noch heiß. Der ältere Mann stand auf und ging zu seiner Frau. Mara Schnitt gerade den Fischen den Kopf ab. Luke gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und fragte: „ Glaubst du deine Schwester kann uns helfen?“ Mara sah von den toten Tieren auf und fragte: „ Was?“ Luke zog die Schultern hoch und Antworte: „ Vielleicht ist er ja anderes Krank.“ Mara legte das Messer weg und fragte: „ Du glaubst er ist Verflucht?“ Luke rollte mit den Augen und sagte: „ Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht weiter. Ich weiß nicht Mal was ein Obi Wan ist.“ Mara schauderte. Sie hatte den Namen jetzt so oft von Anakin gehört. Sie brachte den Namen mit etwas bösen in Verbindung. Mara sah zur Uhr. Es war kurz vor acht. Sie lächelte und sagte: „ Ich werde sie holen, pass auf Ani auf.“ Luke lächelte lieb und summte: „ Pass du auf euch auf.“ Mara grinste und zog ihren grauen Mantel an. Sie ging. Luke sah zum Vorhang. Er hörte Anakin sein Atem. 

Anakin hörte stimmen. Laute stimmen. Sie lachten ihn aus. Sie brüllte ihn an. Die Stimmen wurden immer Laute. Münder aus denen Blut lief. Münder aus denen Speichel lief. Münder aus denen Lange Zungen hingen. Münder von Männern, Frauen und Kinder. Münder die um Hilfe schienen. Stimmen die in seinen Kopf drangen. Weinen und betteln. Schreie aus Angst aus schmerz. Münder die ihn etwas flüsterte. Eine Lange Zunge Borte sich in seine Nase. Anakin brüllte. Flammen schlugen um sich. 

Luke begann den Fisch fertig zu machen.  
Das Essen war kalt und Luke befeuchtete gerade Anakin seine Lippen als die alte Holztür auf ging und Mara mit ihrer Schwester in das Haus kam. Eine kleine Frau mit Buckel und Gehstock kam zu Anakin. Dunkle Haare hingen über ihren Buckel. Grüne Augen schimmerte. Sie sagte mit dunkler Stimme: „ Hallo Luke.“ Der summte:„ Yadele.“ Sie setzte sich zu Anakin. Ihre kleine Hand mit den langen Nägeln so nahe über Anakin das sie sein Fieber spürte. Sie flüsterte leise und dunkel: „ Anakin kannst du mich hören?“ Anakin knurrte. Und spuckte schaumige Spucke aus. Yadele hatte das Gefühl von Händen berührt zu werden. Von Händen die sich an ihr empor ziehen wollten.   
Anakin spürte wie sich lange Finger in seinen Ohren bohrten Wie sich Finger um seinen Hals legten. An seinen Kopf lang glitten. Wie Finger mit Krallen sich in seinen Mund schoben und an seiner Zunge rissen. Finger die seine Augenlider auf rissen und mit spitzen Krallen über seine Augen kratzen.


	15. Come with me

Schmerzendes Kratzen an seiner Haut. Die Hände waren überall. Hitze und Feuer. Yadele rief lauter: „ Anakin!“ Der Junge knurrte und seine Augen grün und die einer Katze. Anakin sprach mit einer fremden Stimme. Knurrend und fauchend zischte er: „ Du dreckige Hure. Er ist meine.“ Yadele lächelte und fragte : „ Wer bist du?“ Anakin Krampfte und brüllte sie an. Die Stimme drang in ihren Kopf und lachte. Aus lachen wurde schrilles Schreien. Zwei Stimmen die brüllten. Sie fragte: „ Lässt du Anakin in Ruhe?“ Der junge Mann lag verkrampft da. Die Stimme die zwei waren brüllte verzählt und in einander verdreht in einer anderen Sprache: „ Et fusis ad quod lucifer. Ego sum ille qui accipit desperatis animarum tuam. Ego mortem. Ego Nakir“. Ein lachen was dem Rauschen des Meeres ähnelte. Die Stimme fauchte und kreischte: „ Die Skywalkers gehören Lucifer.“ Sie fragte ruhig: „ was willst du von Anakin?“ Die Stimme war am Fauchen. Anakin wölbte sich und röchelte: „ Obi Wan.“ Yadele sah Anakin an und stand auf. Sie ging zu Mara und Luke. Die zwei saßen am Tisch. Die Uhr zeigte zehn an. Yadele setzte sich mit einem Schnaufen hin. Sie stürzte sich auf ihren Stock. Luke brach die Stille und fragte: „ Was war das? Kannst du ihn helfen?“ Yadele sah zu Anakin und summte: „ Ich werde einige Dinge brauchen. Der Dämonen der von ihn Besitz ergriffen hat nennt sich für Anakin, Obi Wan. Er ist der Seelen Sammler des Teufels. Sein Name ist Nakir.“ Luke schnaufte und fragte: „ Dämon?“ Yadele sah ihn an und zischte: „ Du solltest es glauben Skywalker. Er will nicht Anakin seine Seele er will Anakin für sich.“ Sie sah zu Mara und sprach: „ Schwerster helfe mir raus.“ Mara nickte und ging mit ihr zur Tür. Luke ging zu Anakin. Die kleine Frau flüsterte: „ Mara die Skywalker gehören Lucifer.“ Ihr Blick auf Maras flachen Bauch. Yadele gab ihr ein altes Kreuz aus Holz. Mara sah sie Fragend an. Sie sagte: „ Es wird ihn durch die Nacht bringen. Ich werde Morgen Abend wieder hier sein“, Yadele ging. Mara ging zu Luke und Anakin. Der junge Mann Krampfte wieder. Weiße Augen und Speichel der ihn aus den Mund lief. Mara legte das Kreuz auf Anakin seine Brust. Sie flüsterte: „ Luke lass uns schlafen. Der hell blonde Mann nickte müde. 

Im Haus war es Still. Mara schlief unruhig der Geruch von Rauch lag in ihrer Nase und ein Geschmack von Blut sammelte sich in ihren Mund. Müde sah sie zu der Lampe neben der Matratze. Das dunkle Licht flackerte. Sie schloss erneut die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen. 

Obi Wan stand im Haus. Um den Mann schien die Luft zu Tanzen. Die Hitze um ihn herum schien in der kühlen Luft zu knacken. Sein Kupferhaar trocken, glatt und nach hinten gekämmt fiel es auf seine Schultern. Er trug eine weiße Tunika und eine etwas dunklere Hose. Hellbraune Stiefel. Seine Hände versteckt in den Weiten Ärmel der Tunika. Er blickten sich im Haus um. Seine Augen die einer Katze. Er fauchte: „ Bäää.“ Die Farbe seiner Augen wechselten von grün auf blau, von blau auf grau, von grau auf grün. Obi Wan konnte riechen was sie aßen. Seine spitzen Ohren hörten die Geräusche der schlafenden. Er roch Mara und Luke. Er roch Anakin und grinste. Spitze Zähne zwischen den sich eine lange, gespaltene Zunge schob. Obi Wan roch das diese Menschen hinter ihren Haus scheißen gingen. Erneut fauchte er: „ Bääa“, und ging leise auf den dunkel blauen Vorhang zu. 

Mara starrte mit großen Augen Luke an. Sie hatte das Gefühl jemand wäre im Haus. Leise und so langsam sie konnte sah sie hinter den dunkel grünen Vorhang hervor. Die Lichter im Haus waren aus. Der Geruch von Rauch hing in der Luft. Der Mond schob sein Licht durch die kaputten stellen am Fenster und erhellten schwach den Boden. Sie zuckte zusammen und hielt die Luft an, als sie sah wie schwarzer Rauch unter den Vorhang von Anakin glitt.


	16. Come with me

Schnell legte sie sich zurück und starrte ihren Mann an. Luke schnarchte leise und hatte ihr den Rücken zu gedreht. Der Geschmack von Blut lag noch immer auf ihrer Zunge. Eine Gänsehaut von eisiger Kälte überkam sie. 

Obi Wan stand am Fußende von Anakin und sah ihn an. Anakin starrte die Decke an. Seine Augen weiß. Seine Hände waren aneinander gebunden. Anakin seine Locken verklebt von Schweiß und Blut. Seine Haut glänzte nass. Sein Atem schnell. Auf seiner Haut breitete sich die schwarze Farbe aus. Obi Wan grinste und hockte sich auf Anakin seine Hüfte. Er zog mit spitzen Krallen über Anakins heiße Haut und schnurrte. Sein Blick viel auf ein Holzkreuz, dass auf Anakin seine Brust lag. Jesus war darauf. Die spitzen des Kreuzes liefen Spitzen zusammen. Obi Wan nahm das Kreutz und begann darauf zu kauen. Angewidert verzog er sein Gesicht und fauchte: „ Bää.“ Er blickte auf Jesus und begann mit einer Kralle ein Loch in Jesus sein Gesicht zu bohren. Erneut biss er auf den Holz. Spitze Zähne die sich in das Holz Borten. Splitter die sich in seine Zunge und Zahnfleisch Borten. Obi Wan fauchte und schmiss das Kreutz weg. Er schmeckte sein eigenes Blut und lächelte. Rot tropfte ihn das Blut aus dem Mund. Das zerbissene Kreutz kam vor dem Kamin zum stoppen. Obi Wan stand nun auf allen Vieren über Anakin und leckte ihn mit Blutender Zunge über das Gesicht. Anakin knurrte. Das Blut mischte sich mit dem Schweiß. Obi Wan begann Anakin den Biss zu lecken und zu Summen. Er blickte Anakin an und flüsterte: „ Komm mit mir.“ Anakin knurrte dunkel. Obi Wan streichelte Anakin durch sein Haar. Seine Katzenaugen funkelten, als Anakin ein leises flüstern, ein gehauchtes: „ Obi Wan , verließ seine trocken Lippen. Obi Wan sah ihn an. Sein heißer Atem traf auf Anakins heiße Haut. Anakin Krampfte. Obi Wan streichelte Anakin durch sein Haar und flüsterte ihn Dinge in einer fremden Sprache in sein Ohr. Zog seine Zungenspitzen an Anakin seinen Ohr entlang. Anakin hauchte: „ Obi Wan.“ Der Mann lächelte und Küsste Anakin. Seine Ohren hörten wir sich Mara und Luke bewegten. Er spürte das sie wach werden. Langsam löste er sich von Anakin und schwarzer Rauch verschwand durch kaputte Bretter. Anakin begann zu knurren.  
Mara ging müde zu der Uhr sie war stehen geblieben. Das Bild von Shmi hing schräge an der Wand. Vor dem alten Kamin lag das Kreuz. Mara hob es mit zitternden Fingern auf. Das Holz gesplittet und mit biss abdrücken. Leise flüsterte Sie: „ Jesus und die heilige Mutter.“ Ihr Blick musterte das zerstörte Gesicht von Jesus. Sie legte das Kreutz auf den Kamin und sah zum Vorgang von Anakin. Schneller Atem war zu hören. Luke kam verschlafen zu ihr und fragte: „ Wie geht es dir?“ Sie umarmte ihn und flüsterte: „ Wie soll es mir gehen. Anakin ist von etwas Besessen was nicht einmal Respekt vor den Herren hat.“ Luke sah sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss. Er setzte seine Hoffnung nun in Yadele. Beten half ihn noch nie. Mara begab sich zum Offen und fing an Frühstück zu machen. Der Geruch von Warmer Milch zog durch das Haus. Luke ging zu Anakin und summte: „ Du musst was essen, Ani. Bitte.“ Anakin knurrte ihn an. Der Verband dunkel rot. Mara sprach: „ Luke ich werde bei ihn bleiben. Wir brauchen Geld du musst schauen das du was findest.“ Luke Nickte und gab Anakin einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Der lockige Mann fauchte. 

Die Sonne stand schräge am Himmel. Obi Wan lag auf seinen Stein und öffnete müde die Augen. Eine Welle rollte über den dunklen rauen Stein. Der Meermann ließ sich mit der Welle mit spülen und tauchte als dunkler Rauch am Strand auf.


	17. Come with me

Yadele stand in ihrem kleinen Haus. Es war voll mit Kreutzer, Büchern und Runen. Obi Wan stand im Raum. Weiße Tunika und spitze Zähne. Katzenaugen und ein fauchen. Yadele summte: „ Ich weiß was du möchtest.“ Obi Wan knurrte. Die kleine Frau drehte sich um. Obi Wan hob seine Hand. Yadele verlor den Boden unter ihren Füßen und suchte nach Luft. Obi Wan grinste. Seine Augen Glühten Gold. Um ihn heiße Luft. Er neigte seinen Kopf nach rechts. Yadele ihr Kopf knickte nach rechts. Sie schrie. Obi Wan neigte seinen Kopf nach links. Ihr Kopf jagte nach links. Der Mann mit dem Kupferhaar lachte. Er ließ ihren Kopf von einer Seite ihrer Schulte zu anderen Seite ihrer Schulter schlagen. Von rechts nach links und von links nach rechts. Yadele sah verschwommenen und murmelte ein Gebet. Blut lief ihr aus der Nase. Obi Wan lachte und fauchte Vater unser der du bist. Leck mir meinen Schwanz“. Er ließ seine lange gespaltene Zunge über seine Lippen rutschen und summte: „ Oder dreckige Hure. Jesus liebte auch eine Hure.“ Yadele suchte Luft und flüsterte: „ Dein Wille geschehe.“ Obi Wan lachte und fauchte: „ Dein Reich brenne.“ Er schrie sie an und bewegte seine Hand zur Seite. Die kleine Frau knallte gegen die Wand. Bücher stürzten um. Kräuter fielen von den Wänden. Das Glas der Fenster begann zu brechen. Hitze peitschte durch den Raum. Yadele bette noch immer. Die Kreuzer an der Wand begannen zu brennen. Obi Wan lachte und schlug sie gegen die Wand. Hörte wie Knochen brachen. Er schleuderte sie durch den Raum. Bis ihr Kopf gegen eine Wand knallte. Blut sprenkele die Wand, bedeckte ein Bild von Mutter Maria. Yadele ihr Kopf war aufgeplatzt. Schädel Reste klebten an den Wänden und auf dem Boden aus alten Holz. Obi Wan knurrte und fauchte: „ Upps Kaputt.“ Der Körper der Frau landete auf dem Boden und zappelte noch. Obi Wan sah sie an und fauchte: „ Er ist mein.“ Mit den Worten schnipste er und das kleine Haus ging in Flammen auf. 

Obi Wan stand vor dem Brennenden Gebäude und freute sich. Er summte. Seine Gestalt änderte sich in einen großen, Kupferfarbige Gestalt. Obi Wan hatte die Gestalt eines Hirsches. Ein großes Geweint, einen Knochen Schädel von einem Hirsch mit Spitzen Zähnen und langer Zunge. Sein Oberkörper von langen Kupferhaar umgeben. Arme von einem Menschen mit langen Krallen. Seine Hinterläufe aus Knochen mit Hufen eines Hirsches. Seine Hinterbeine länger als seine Arme. Ab der Hälfte seine Körpers war die Gestalt aus Knochen. Dort wo er den Boden berührte war die Erde verbrannt. Er jagte runter zum Strand.   
Die Gestalt sah wie Luke zum Stand ging und das Netz aus warf. Das Tier ging in das Meer und tauchte als Wassermann auf. Er grinste und verschwand zum Hafen.

Mara sah zur Uhr sie war seit gestern Nacht auf drei Uhr drei stehen geblieben. Langsam ging sie im Haus auf und ab. Anakin starrte zur Decke. Er konnte Obi Wan rufen hören. Ein leises Knurren kam von Anakin. Mara sah den jungen Mann an und summte: „ Sie wird dir Helfen ich verspreche es dir.“ Die Tür ging auf und Luke kam rein. Er hatte eine Fisch mit. Mara lächelte und sagte: „ Versuche ihn essen zu geben.“ Luke nickte und hockte sich mit einer Schale neben Anakin. Der Junge Mann begann hässlich zu lachen. Luke sah ihn an. Und schob ihn etwas Kartoffelmuss in den Mund. Anakin Fauchte und spuckte Luke in das Gesicht. Anakin versuchte nach seinen Bruder zu schnappen. Luke starrte Anakin an. Seine Augen waren grün. Anakin versuchte sich sein eigenes Gesicht zu zerkratzen und knurrte dunkel. Er verdrehte die Augen und spuckte Luke erneut an. Das lachen was von ihm kam war ähnlich wie das Rauschen der Wellen. Luke sah zu Mara. Sie sah geschockt zu Anakin als der sich verkrampfte und fauchte. Luke stand auf und ging zu Mara. Die Luft war warm im Haus. Der Mond war voll und das Meer ruhig.


	18. Come with me

Mara sah zu Luke und flüsterte: „ Yadele müsste schon da sein.“ Anakin lachte hässlich und eine fauchende Stimme zischte: „ Jetzt wird Sie von Satan gefickt“. Er sah zu Luke und brüllte: „ In der Hölle.“ Anakin lachte. Mara blickte mit Müden Gesichtsausdruck zu ihren Mann und sprach: „ Wo kann sie nur sein? Yadele ist immer Pünktlich.“ Luke ging mit einem feuchten Lappen zu Anakin und wischte ihn den Mund ab. Sie hörten das Geräusch der Sirenen. Mara ging raus. Ein großes Feuer glühte in der Nacht. Es müssten viele Häuser brennen wenn das Feuer so groß war. Die rothaarige Frau beschlich das Gefühl das ihre Schwerter dem Brand zum Opfer fiel. Dicke Tränen liefern über ihre blasse Haut. Luke kam zu ihr und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Er gab ihr einen Kuss und flüsterte: „ Ich werde mir jetzt diesen Obi Wan holen.“ Mara sah ihn mit rissigen, Tränen gefüllten Augen an und flüsterte: „ Nein, er wird dich töten.“ Luke lächelte und summte: „ Nicht wenn ich hin zuerst töte.“   
Die Lichter des Hafen schimmerte auf dem Meer. Der salzige Geruch mischte sich mit dem Geruch von rauch. Ein nicht unangenehmer Wind nicht zu kalt und doch nicht warm schob die Wellen an den Strand. Vor dem Haus hörten sie Anakin schreien. Mara wischte sich ihre Tränen ab und ging rein. Luke ergriff einen Stein so groß wie der Kopf eines zwei Jahre alten Kindes und ging mit Tränen in den Augen in das kalte Wasser. Er brüllte mit rauer Stimme: „ Obi Wan!“ Das Meer ruhig. Eine Glocke von eine Boje war zu hören. Ein leises platschen. Das Spiel der Wellen. Seine Augen suchten den Horizont ab. Wieder schrie er mit all seiner Kraft: „ Obi Wan.“ Es blieb still. Luke machte eine Schritt zurück. Samt Goldenen erklang eine Stimme: „ Weißt du Luke, Anakin liebte es auf das Meer zu blicken. Er stand da wie du.“ Luke sah sich um das Meer noch immer ruhig. Luke ging bis zu den Waden in das Wasser. Ein kaltes Kribbeln zog an seinen Beinen entlang. Der Blonde Mann blickte in das Wasser und fragte: „ Was bist du?“ Die stimme aus Samt antworte: „ was glaubst du? Was hat dein Bruder immer so geliebt wenn Mama Geschichten erzählte? Was wollte Anakin hören? Was war das Luke?“ Der Mann sah sich um und sagte: „ Es waren Meermann Geschichten.“ Eine Bewegung in seinen Augenwinkel. Luke fuhr herum. Auf dem Stein saß ein Meermann, gelbe Augen und spitze Zähne. Er fauchte. Seine Flossen aufgestellt. Seine langen Kalken kratzten über den rauen, nassen Stein. Seine Goldenen Augen fixierten Luke. Sein fauchen das einer wilden Katze. Luke umklammert den Stein. Obi Wan sprang auf Luke zu und wickelte sich um ihn er versuchte zu beißen. Luke verlor das Gleichgewicht. Der schlug Obi Wan in die Rippen. Der Mann stürzte und verlor den Stein. Obi fauchte und viel in das Wasser. Panisch tastete Luke nach dem Stein. Er sah nicht richtig. Überall Wasser. Der blonde Mann konnte den Meermann erkennen der sich zum Angriff bereit machte und stürzte auf ihn zu. Obi Wan schlug seine breite Flosse nach Luke. Der stürzte erneut in das Wasser. Obi Wan verschwand. Luke seine Augen schmerzten und sein Mund schmeckte Salzig. Obi Wan seine Stimme summte: „ Das macht mehr Spaß als ich dachte.“ Die Stimme verstummte. Luke stemmte sich hoch. Seine Kleidung klebte schwer an ihm. Er blickte sich panisch um. Die Stimme begann zu singen. Eine Strophe und es war Still. Nicht lange und Luke hörte die nächste Strophe. Die Stimme schien mit den Wellen zum Strand zu kommen. Luke fühlte seinen Atem rasen. Sein Herz schien in seinen Ohren zu schlagen. Langsam blickte er nach unten. Obi Wan starrte ihn an. Sein Körper zog sich zusammen wie der einer Schlange, bereit zum Angriff. Mit einem fauchen sprang er auf Luke zu, wickelte sich um den Mann. Der Meermann biss ihn in die Schulter.


	19. Come with me

Mara Verband Anakin seinen Biss neu. Der junge Mann wölbte sich plötzlich und zischte: „ Et moecha turpis, et pueri vestri et recipi ex Lucifer. Adolebitque youll 'amo vestri soror in infernum.“ Mara wich von ihn mit einem Panischen Atemzug und starrte Anakin an. Er röchelte und sah wieder an die Decke. Mara schob schützend ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und stand zitternd auf. Ihre Augen aufgerissen vor Schreck. 

Luke brüllte und Obi Wan fauchte. Der Meermann ließ von Luke ab und sprang in das Meer. Er verschwand. Luke schwankte zum Strand und ließ sich in den feuchten Sand fallen. Seine Schulter schmerzte und sein Körper zitterte. Obi Wan tauchte hinter ihn auf. Der Meermann hob seine Hand. Luke wurde auf den Boden gedrückt. Der Wassermann flüsterte: „ Ich habe gerne mit der kleinen Frau gespielt. Wie ihr Kopf hin und her flog, von links nach rechts. Bis ihr das Genick brach. Ich glaube ich habe zu doll gespielt. Irgendwann machte ihr Schädel Watsch.“ Der Meermann leckte ihn mit seiner Zunge über das Ohr und hauchte: „ Überall Blut. Ihr Menschen geht zu schnell kaputt. Nicht was?“ Obi Wan verschwand. Luke spürte heißen Atem in seinem Nacken. Luke stand auf und ging wackelig zum Haus. Er riss die Tür auf und stolperte rein. Mara sah ihn an. Er flüsterte kraft los: „ Ich sah ein Monster.“ Er ging zu seiner Matratze und fiel drauf. Mara blickte zu Anakin. Der starrte, schnell Atmend vor sich hin. Eilig ging sie ihren Mann nach und sagte: „ Wir müssen es noch einmal versuchen. Wir müssen Es töte.“ Luke schloss die Augen und murmelte: „ Ich fühle mich nicht gut.“ Mara sah ihren Mann an. Er sah aus wie immer. Müde legte sie ihren Kopf auf Luke seiner Brust und schlief ein. 

Anakin hörte Obi Wan rufen. Immer wieder und wieder, rief der Meermann Anakin seinen Namen. Anakin seine Augen färbten sich schwarz, er zerrte an den Fesseln. Mit einem Ruck stand er auf. Sein Blick auf den dunkel grünen Vorhang. Wieder hörte er Obi Wan seinen Ruf. Anakin knurrte und begann die dunkelbraun, Leder Fesseln durch zu beißen. Das Leder Schnitt in seine Haut ein. Er fluchte. Seine Haut rot und blutig um den Handgelenken. Anakin biss wie verrückt an den Leder spuckte immer wieder kleine Stücke aus. Blut tropfte auf den Holzboden. Anakin biss die Fesseln durch. Er schwankte Richtung Tür. 

Der Himmel färbte sich blass rosa und verhüllte die Sterne. Warmer Wind und das Rauschen des Meeres. Grüne Augen die funkelten. Eine Stimme aus Samt: „ Anakin, komm mit mir“. Der Meermann schwamm zu Strand. Anakin ging in das Wasser streckte seinen Arm nach Obi Wan aus. Der Wassermann ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn in einen Kuss.

Mara schreckte hoch. Es war still. Sie sah zu Luke und sagte: „ Luke! Irgendwas stimmt mit Anakin nicht.“ Luke fuhr rum und sah zu den blauen Vorhang. Blut auf den Boden. Die Tür auf. Die zwei rannten raus. Luke sah Anakin mit Obi Wan. Der hell blonde Mann schrie: „ Nein! Anakin! Nein!“ Doch der Meermann zog Anakin in den Kuss unter die Wellen. Luke brach am Strand zusammen, Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er wie sein kleiner Bruder in das Meer verschwand. Luke seine dunkle Tunika verrutschte. Mara starte auf den Biss und hörte die Stimme ihrer Schwester: „ Die Skywalker gehören den Teufel.“ Ihre Hand glitt zu ihren Bauch.

**Author's Note:**

> Es könnte an machen Stellen verwirrend sein .... Oder auch etwas brutal


End file.
